


Torchwood data archives 2006-2007

by AnArrayOFCrieffs



Series: Classified information [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Emails, F/M, Ianto Jones & Toshiko Sato Friendship, Ianto’s diary, Letters, M/M, Multi, Retold, story told through emails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnArrayOFCrieffs/pseuds/AnArrayOFCrieffs
Summary: The archived torchwood emails  text messages, reports and diary entries(Series 1 TV - 1 big finish production)
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Mary/Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper/Diane Holmes
Series: Classified information [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143701
Comments: 30
Kudos: 17





	1. Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading different formats! 
> 
> I’ve had a few email quips pop in to my head I needed to put them in to context
> 
> references to 
> 
> TV - 
> 
> SERIES 1 ep 1 Everything Changes  
> ep 2 Day One  
> Ep 3 Ghost Machine  
> Ep 4 Cyber Woman  
> Ep 5 Small Worlds  
> Ep 6 Countryside  
> Ep 7 Greeks bearing Gifts  
> Ep 8 They Keep Killing Suzie  
> Ep 9 Random Shoes  
> Ep 10 Out of Time  
> Ep 11 Combat  
> Ep 12 Captain Jack Harkness  
> Ep 13 End Of Days 
> 
> SERIES 2 ep 12 Fragments
> 
> AUDIO- 
> 
> Big finish 011 - BROKEN
> 
> Doctor Who - series 3 Ep 12 Sound of drums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails from series 1 episode 1 - everything changes

Everything changes

_From Captain Jack (Jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_To: Ianto Jones (Ianto.jones@visitwales.co.uk)_

**Subject - Glove research**

Hi Handsome

Keep an eye on crimnetfor murder victims

Tosh is busy with reformatting the schematics and recalibration 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Ianto Jones (Ianto.jones@visitwales.co.uk)_

_To:Captain Jack Harkness_

**Subject re Glove research**

Will do SIR, (the waymost people address their colleagues)

While we’re on the subject of Glove research who do I chase for the costingsyou or suzie?

Of course I could leave it to you to deal with explaining the our overspend but I’m not sure that went well last time!

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones

Tourist support officer,

mermaid quay office

VisitWales.co.uk

Welsh Tourism Board

(Ps this is my Welsh Tourism Board account sir, possiably not the best place to ask me Torchwood requests)

_From Ianto jones (Ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_To captain Jack (Jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Suzie Costello (Suzanne.Costello@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**Subject: Murder Victim**

Stabbing victim city centre male IC1

I’ve informed Templehe will tell his officers to stand back when you arrive. Please note Jack that after the last time it me paying 5 years of parking fines before you’d even committed the offence so please try to not piss him off.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones General support officer Torchwood three, Wales

_From: Owen Harper_

_To: Captain Jack (Jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Suzie Costello (Suzanne.Costello@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Ianto Jones (Ianto.Jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**Subject: RE: murder victim**

Can we please not waste 20 minutes with the victim screaming for an ambulance?

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From SuzieCostello (Suzanne.Costello@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_To: Captain Jack (Jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

_Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Ianto Jones (Ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**Re Glove research**

We could tell him he’s dead?

**Suzie**

Suzie Costello

Chief engineering Research officer

Deputy directorTorchwood three

_From Captain Jack_

_To:SuzieCostello (Suzanne.Costello@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Ianto Jones (Ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**Re glove research**

Stop wasting time!

Ianto- it’s going a long night I think it was suzie pick for dinner could you order from that Indian you recommended last time

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Captain Jack_

_To:SuzieCostello (Suzanne.Costello@torchwoodthree.co.uk) national_

_Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Ianto Jones (Ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk_ )

**Subject Case clean up**

The John tucker case is now back in the incompant hands of Temple and his minions.

However, we were seen. A Female PC try and trace her.

Owen I may need you to prepare some retcon.

Suzie is there any way of extending the time we have with victims

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

* * *

————— _ **From ianto jones**_

_**Text message ———** _

_**Weevil sighting at St Helens hospital** _

* * *

_From ianto jones_

_Captain Jack (Jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

Suzie Costello ([suzanne.Costello@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:suzanne.Costello@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Re case clear up**

So we have a problem Police Constable Gwen Cooper has been requesting searches for both Captain Jack Harkness and the number plate of the SUV. Both will lead no where but she’sasking questions.

How on earth were you seen Jack? You didn’t try and suduce her did you?!

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones General support officer Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack Harkness_

_To_

_Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Suzie Costello (_[ _suzanne.Costello_ @torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:suzanne.Costello@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) Ianto Jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Re case clean up**

I have some more clean up work

A weevil attacked a Porter at St Helens.

Owen - body recovery

Tosh- work your magic on the back Rotas

The attack however was witnessed by who I presume is PC Gwen Cooper.

Ianto monitor her communications 

Owen I need my receipe of Retcon mixed

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From toshiko sato,_

_To Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Suzie Costello ([suzanne.Costello@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:suzanne.Costello@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) Ianto Jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Jack harkness (_[ _jack.Harkne_ ss@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Subject CCTV pc Gwen Cooper**

Pc cooper has been walking around for an hour and half now. She’s also asked pizza papas wether your a customerjack, however it appears Torchwood are regulars

I think we’re expecting pizza delivery in 30 minutes.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack Harkness_

_To_

_Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Suzie Costello_ ([suzanne.Costello@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:suzanne.Costello@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) Ianto Jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Subject re CCTV PC COOPER**

Leave what your working on, suzie you have my permission to wheld (ianto it’s a one off all)

Tosh bring your most complicated data Owen same bring up Weevil DNA research

Ianto I’m apparently expecting pizza sorry.

Who the hell orders pizza for Torchwood.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_F_ rom suzie Costello 

o: Captain Jack (Jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

Ianto Jones (Ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

**Show time**

Even less than 0.2 seconds thanks you to the giggling teenagers

Nice time letting Myfanwy out Ianto

**Suzie**

Suzie Costello

Chief engineering Research officer

Deputy directorTorchwood three

_From toshiko sato,_

_To Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

Suzie Costello ([suzanne.Costello@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:suzanne.Costello@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) Ianto Jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Jack harkness ([jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

It was owens fault! He thinks it was ridiculous

But then if HE hadn’t ordered pizza in the name of Torchwood Gwen wouldn’t have found us. Who thinks ianto should only make him that de caf instant

Tosh

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From: Owen Harper_

_To: Captain Jack (Jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Suzie Costello (Suzanne.Costello@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

Ianto Jones (Ianto.Jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

Yes ok I’m a twat but come on that was ridiculous even jack didn’t take it seriously.

But don’t be a twat ianto or I will send you in to the meeting with Chandler and Bell!

OWen

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From ianto jones_

_Captain Jack (Jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@t_ orchwoodthree.co.uk)

Suzie Costello ([suzanne.Costello@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:suzanne.Costello@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Luckily for you Owen, I will not allow that fake coffee within 12 miles of Cardiff.

ordering pizza is literally my job! Stop ordering in the name of Torchwood Twat!

Ianto

Ianto Jones General support officer Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack Harkness_

_To_

_Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Suzie Costello_ ([suzanne.Costello@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:suzanne.Costello@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) Ianto Jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Subject CASE TW2008-00307 Pc Gwen Cooper**

Thank you for your co operation last night

Although acting skills could do with some improving.

Also ianto a good boss compliments their employees. This is not considered harressment

I had a very enjoyable night chatting to miss Cooper, it’s kind of tragic she won’t remember it or me.

(And yes we just talked) retcon was successfully administered

It’s a shame really, she’s almost what we need, she has ideas of liaising with the police, she’s keen. She’d be a good team member.

If you could CCTV And our interactions with delightful miss Cooper be filed and archived and on my desk by this evening so I can sign it off.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto jones_

_Captain Jack (Jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@_ torchwoodthree.co.uk)

Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

Suzie Costello ([suzanne.Costello@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:suzanne.Costello@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

**CASE TW2008-00307 Pc Gwen Cooper UPDATE**

Although I’m loathe to contradict the great and masterful Captain

I was forced to intercept miss Cooper’s home computer last night she was detirmed to remember who we were.

Of course I deleted the file.

No need to thank me!

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones General support officer Torchwood three, Wales

_From SuzieCostello (Suzanne.Costello@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

To: Captain Jack (Jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

**Subject: I’m sorry Jack**

Consider this my resignation.

As you will see from the CCTV attached miss Cooper is still around the plazz

You should have listened to Miss Cooper, and laised with the police. I have attached the police file including a artists impression of the weapon.

I’m sure you will recoignise it.

You said she was good!

By the time you read this I’ll be gone.

I’m sorry. I loved this job.

Goodbye

Suzie

_From Jack Harkness_

_To_

_Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Owen Harper_ (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

Ianto Jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Suzie Costello**

**For archives (ianto)**

I am officially placing on record my sadness at the sudden death of Suzie Costello

She was an important and valuedpart the team and will be greatly missed

She has been laid to rest in our vaults.

The glove and knife have been securely achieved.

I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for your work under difficult circumstances this morning and if anyone feels they need to talk following suzie’s death.

Jack

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

From Jack Harkness

To

Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

Ianto Jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)To tGwen Cooper (Gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk

_**Objects deposited by the rift** _

Dear All

It seems that a reminder is needed that nothing that is salvaged from the rift is NOT to be REMOVED fromHub without MY EXPRESS PERMISION

also, please can we welcome former PC Gwen Cooper to the team who will be joining the team.

Captain Jack

To Gwen Cooper

Cc jack Harkness

From Owen Harper

Welcome newbie (is that good enough jack?)


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massages and emails Day one 
> 
> Gwen’s first day documented through emails and texts 
> 
> Jack flirts   
> Gwen shows what it’s like to be human   
> Ianto and Owen are twats to each other 
> 
> Another day at Torchwood then

* * *

**———-from Captain Jack ALL staff via Text Meteor hit Garth Hill - all staff to attend immediately———**

* * *

_From Captain Jack_

_To ianto jones (ianto.jones@totrchwoodthree.co.uk)_

Gorgeous

Lucky you haven’t gone home, any one would think you you liked my company I certainly enjoy the company of both you and your suit.

Work your magic pouring cool water on speculation on what it is. 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Ianto jones To: Captain Jack (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

I had myfanwy to feed and let out. She knows me Unless you want to live your flight the night we caught her. I think she took exception to your aftershave

Some one has to monitor the rift and emergency services while your out.

I picked up your clothes at from the cleaners you know I like coat

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones General support officer Torchwood three, Wales

 _From Jack Harkness To Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Ianto Jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Gwen Cooper (Gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk_ )

**Meteor recovery**

We have relatively intact metor evidence recovered ready for analysis.

Good work team

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen Harper To Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Jack Harkness (Jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Ianto Jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk Gwen Cooper (Gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk_

Yes good work it’s fantastic we have a alien gas leak shagging people in to a pile of dust.

**OWen**

Doctor Owen Harper Medical officer Torchwood three

 _From Jack Harkness To Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Ianto Jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk Gwen Cooper_ (Gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk

LEAVE IT OWEN

We all make mistakes get over it. We get to work containing reviving and containing it.

Owen make yourself useful and find out the make up of the trace elements found at the crash site and club.

If we find where the mentors from and what spicies might be have been on board. Our priority is to find the Girl, before she does any more damage.

Ianto I have comerdeared the CCTV, it is on my desk for archiving once the case is closed.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From: Owen To Toshiko Sato (toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Ianto jones (ianto.jones@torchwood.co.uk)_

**Subject: newbie**

Fifty quid on newbie single by the end of the week

**OWen**

Doctor Owen Harper Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Toshiko To Owen (owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Ianto Jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**Re:Newbie**

I think it’s sweet. I often wonder what it would be like to be normal But honestly how could you have a relationship when you work for Torchwood

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From: Owen To Toshiko Sato (toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Ianto jones (ianto.jones@torchwood.co.uk)_

**re Newbie**

If you were in A relationship I wouldn’t just torture people in happy relationships I’d torture in unhappy relationships because the chances of you being happy relationship are none

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper Medical officer Torchwood three

_From ianto To Toshiko Sato (toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Owen Harper (owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**Re Relationships**

Some people at Torchwood one had partners

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones General support officer Torchwood three, Wales

_From Toshiko To Owen (owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Ianto Jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk_

**Re Relationships**

Did you?

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto To Toshiko Sato (toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Owen Harper (owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**Re Relationships**

No!

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones General support officer Torchwood three, Wales

 _From Owen To Toshiko Sato (toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk) ianto_ Jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

**Re Relationships**

Oh you dark horse Teaboy , what was his name?!?!

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Ianto jones To Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Gwen Cooper (Gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk_

**Recovery operation - Matt Stevens**

Close match found the resently deceased 24 male

Official line now unfortunately his body was found after a successful suicide attempt at 3.07 this morning

Gwen - pc Davidson has been dispatched to inform the parents. He seemed the best place to sensitively deal with the situation.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones General support officer Torchwood three, Wales

_From Ianto jones To Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Gwen Cooper_ (Gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

**Carys fletcher**

My eyes have found her,

  * Carys fletcher
  * 19 years old.
  * 8 Riverside grange town.



I found her the old fashioned way - with my eyes.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones General support officer Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To jack (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

Are you sure newbie was a policewoman Jack? She doesn’t know how to conduct an interview?

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack To ianto (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

We seem to have a species that would travel the universe for sex can you look in the archives. Come across anything like this before

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto To jack (jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Cc Owen (owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

hmmmm Sounds like Owen - perhaps we should scan Owen! 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones General support officer Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen To ianto (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

Funny tea boy! I’ve fixed your signature for you here

*Ianto jones Tea boy and sarcastic shit* 

No need to thank me

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Gwen Cooper To Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk) ianto jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**Carys Fletcher profile**

Date of birth 13/11/87

> ATTACHMENT School reports ————Document Preview ——————-/ Attendance Carys attendance is 90% COMMENTS: Carys is often quite chatty during form, which she needs to be careful of, but overall Carys is a very good representative of Hywel form I would like to see standard of work improve to maximise her future. Carys needs to think about #h options for GCSE with good GCSE exams, and am sure that #e will do well. Carys has had a mixed time during her period but there are signs of improvement of late.
> 
> ———- Personnell files————
> 
> ————Emails discussing the relative merits of Orlando bloom and Heath ledger—————

_From Gwen To jack_ (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

**It’s not human to care more about a severed hand**

  
JACK! After all that I have said, a severed hand is more important to you than a human life?!?! 

You better hope we find her before she becomes Rat jam!

**Gwen**

Gwen Cooper 

Senior Torchwood officer. Torchwood Cardiff

_From Gwen Cooper To Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk) ianto jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**POLICE NOTIFICATION**

##All ports and boarder alert ###

Jack this for you to check

19 year old welsh girl processed by a sex starved alien knobbing fellas to death 

Once jacks approved it. Ianto distrubute it too Temple, Swanson even Andy he’ll appricate it! 

**Gwen**

Gwen Cooper 

Senior Torchwood officer. Torchwood Cardiff

_From Ianto jones To Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk) tGwen Cooper (Gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk_

Following tosh’s idea of the I’ve been looking through the emails and texts Gwen found, as well making some very relevant pointsa about the relative merits of Orlando Bloom compared to Heath ledger

She keeps mentioning an Eddie and his girlfriend Bethan.

The last phone call to she made before the gas took control was to an Eddie Tyler.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones General support officer Torchwood three, Wales

From Tosh To Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co,uk) Gwen Cooper (Gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk) ianto jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk) 

I’ve run Eddie Tyler through the addresses - 59 Lundy terrace grange town. What are you saying Orlando bloom is better than Heath ledger?! 

**tosh**

Toshiko Sato Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack Harkness_

_to Gwen Cooper (Gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk) Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk) TOshiko Sato (toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk) ianto jones (isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

** **IMPORTANT** ***

A few things have been drawn to my attention

I remind everyone that strictly speaking throttling the staff is MY JOB - no matter if they are they may deserve it 

I also wish to remind under **NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS TECHNOLOGY TO BE TAKEN OUT OF THE HUB WITHOUT MY SPECIFIC PERMISSION**

it’s usually a good idea if you don’t tell the prisoner alien human or otherwise you don’t know how to do your job!

Also try not to get in to cells with prisoners! I suggest that the excess testosterone that seems to be floating around the hub might be better used joining a gym.

I personally always thought ledger was hotter as the joker!

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto jones To jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**Subject upgraded jar.**

Sir, I found a larger triple reinforced jar while I was in the supply stores earlier I took the Liberty of re homing the hand for what ever you need it for.

I know it means a lot to you.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones General support officer Torchwood three, Wales


	3. Ghost Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team find the transducer   
> Jacks still flirting   
> Ianto and Owen are still being twats   
> And ianto might just be lying 
> 
> The archive of series 1 episode 3 ghost machine

_From Toshiko_

_To Owen ([owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Jack Harkness ([jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Alien signal**

Hay guys

Systems are picking up unusual activity around City centre

Moving in to the train station something we might want to lookinto

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato 

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto jones_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Subject your learning**

I just wanted to congratulate you on the good work with the phone book.

I must be teaching you well

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones General support officer Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Gwen Owen ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Cc Owen Harper (_ [_owen.harper_ @torchwoodthree.co. _uk_](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk) _)_

**Thomas Flanagan**

Put your police skills in to practice and find out wether he is our man. Maybe that will put your mind at rest.

I was thinking as Owen fancies himself as a detective he should go with you   
  


**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen Cooper_

_To Owen ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Cc iantoJones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Strictly come dancing**

Never had you down as strictly Fan Owen

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff   
  


_From ianto_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper_ ([gwen.cooper@touchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@touchwood.co.uk))

**Strictly come dancing**

More of a dancing on ice fan myselfdancing on a flat floor - imagine doing that on blades.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones General support officer Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

_Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Thomas Flanagan - closing report**

> **Attached - closing report**
> 
> **Torchwood archiving report**
> 
> **Officer: Gwen Cooper**
> 
> **Role: senior officer**
> 
> **Case number: TW055667 THOMAS FLANAGAN**

> Thomas is now74 Living in Bute Town. Former evacuee been in Cardiff 66 years since the age of 8.
> 
> He was the little boy. He remembers being lost at Cardiff central station the night he arrived from the train from London.He was taken in by a lovely couple. 

I don’t get it, is what I saw just a little bit of him do the living have Ghosts?

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. Torchwood Cardiff 

_From Owen To: Ianto Jones (Ianto.jones@visitwales.co.uk)   
  
_

We’re in the middle of working on a case

However, I’m suffering from

sleeping sicknessIt’s beginning to be contagious

As medical officer I can normally Prescribe it with a mysterious stimulant from Italy but it appears mysupply's run out.

 **Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From ianto_

_To Owen (Owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk) _

Italy .... don’t teach you geography in medical school🙄 (it’s South America)

But yes yes i get the message I’m just telling a tourist where Starbucks is.   
  


**Ianto**

Ianto Jones

Tourist support officer,

mermaid quay office

VisitWales.co.uk

Welsh Tourism Board

_From Owen_

_To: Ianto Jones (Ianto.jones@visitwales.co.uk)_

Whatever tea boy!! I could always send gwen out to Starbucks!

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three   
  


_From Owen_

_To jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Medical store**

Jack,

Do you remember I said I was a little concerned about our usage rates of opioid painkillers

I’m pretty sure we’re missing 3 50ml containers

But no ones signed them out, can you get isnto to check the order and delivery sheet see if they match up?!?!

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Ianto Jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Cc Owen Harper ([owen..harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen..harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Medical store**

Ianto

Owens flagged up discrepancy Withthe medical store

Can you check the purchase orders and delivery recipts please

Us four are off out to find bear or Harris so you can check the medical store without Owen.

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From iantojones_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torvhwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torvhwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Medical store**

I have found the issue,

The purchase order was for 20x50ml of oral opioid the delivery note says 25x50ml

I have called st Helen’s to check their records to see how many were actually dispatched .

 **Ianto**

Ianto Jones General support officer Torchwood three, Wales

From Gwen 

_To_

_Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_jack Harkness._ ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

**feel like I’ve disappointed my parent**

Does any one ever feel like your a naughty school kid when jack looks at you sometimes

**Gwen**   
Senior Torchwood officer. Torchwood Cardiff

_From Owen_

_To_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

**feel like I’ve disappointed my parent**

I used to tease the kids who’s parents were our teachers.

I’ve become one of them

I’ve been given that look by your favourite teacher and chastised by my parent in the same day.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Toshiko Sato_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

_Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**feel like I’ve disappointed my parent**

He’s right though Owen

You didn’t see it you weren’t there.   
  


**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack Harkness_

_ToToshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones_ ([isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**feel like I’ve disappointed my parent**

Well this is an interesting conversation. Not sure you meant to copy me in Gwen

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

_From Jack_

_To Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Cc. Iantojones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

> ———————————- **Torchwood** **Training Certificate**
> 
> **Fire Arms training**
> 
> This to verify that
> 
> GWEN COOPER has successfully completed mandatory fire arms training under supervision of **Captain Jack Harkness, director Torchwood three.**
> 
> Date June 2006
> 
> Signed _jack Harkness_
> 
> _ ———————————— _

Congratulations Gwen,

Like I said I hope you never have to use it.

Ianto will add the certificate to the personnel files 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

_From Gwen_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

Oh shit!

* * *

———— **Text message to Jack ———-**

**From Owen**

**I’ve found Bernie Harris I’ve brought him** **to prince’sarmspub come and meet us**

* * *

_From Captain Jack_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwood.co.uk))_

_ Cc ianto jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)  _

Ladies get your coats

Owen has found Bernie

Tosh bring the transducer

Ianto you said to warn you if he was dropping in.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto jones_

_To jack ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

I shall lock up the family valuables which is absolutely everything!

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones General support officer Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To ianto_

_([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Driftwood for archiving**

We collected some alien money and rocks from our friend Bernie.

He had some idea of selling it on cash in the attic.

You might want to check out a lock up MorIa street, it’s where Harris got this biscuit Tin

Check it out to see if there’s anything else.  
  


**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

From Jack

ToToshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Ianto jones ([isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Transducer**

our transducer the second half of the transducer doesn’t just show us the past emotions but also possible futures

Bernie told Gwen he’d seen himself dead in the road in Evelyn Street, Gwen has also had an prenition

I’m guessing it attaches its self to the most strongest emotional energy

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

From toshiko

_To Jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torvhwood.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torvhwood.co.uk))_

**Owen visited Ed Morgan**

Hi Jack

In case he doesn’t tell you, Owen is really screwed up about this Ed Morgan stuff.

He tracked him down, he paid him a visit he wanted to scare him a bit.

That’s what he was doing over in splot.

We think Bernie has been black mailing Him.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Owen([owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Ed Morgan**

Would you like to come and tell me what you’ve found out?

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Conflict and anger management**

Owen

I have to formally record your behaviour this evening

Your behaviour over the last few days has fallen short or what I expect of a member of Torchwood team.

Your behaviour this evening directlylead to a preventable death

THIS IS YOUR FIRST FORMAL WARNING

If you do not attend UNIT CONFLICT AND ANGER MANAGERMENTin the next 6 months I’ll progress this further

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack Harkness_

_To GwenCooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

It wasn’t your fault, he had Ioved with the guilt

UNIT have a crisis and trauma councillors directory

Let me know if you want it.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- of course ianto is going to like dancing on ice it tops Owen liking strictly 
> 
> Also one of the contestants in 2006 was one mr John barrowman


	4. Cyberwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall out from Lisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next three chapters some of these emails are going to relate too the audio episode Broken   
> As well as the goings on from the Tv Series

_From ianto Jonesianto.jones@visitwales.co.uk_

_To Professortanizazi ([tanizazi@universityTokyo.ac](mailto:tanizazi@universityTokyo.ac).jp)_

**Your visit to Wales**

I will be very pleased to welcome you to Wales on behalf of boththe welsh tourism board and Torchwood

I enclose your itinerary for next week

Thursday

7.00 arrival at Cardiff international airport

8.00 collection by chaffered car under the name of jones And takes to Hilton Cardiff

_Friday_

Rest and recovery

5.00pm coiffured car from hydronic Cardiff to roald dahl plazz

5.30 arrival at Torchwood Cardiff entry through mermaid quay enterance

5.45 meeting with Ianto jones

I trust this acceptable to you

Kind regards

**_Ianto jones_ **

Tourist support officer,

mermaid quay office

VisitWales.co.uk

Welsh Tourism Board

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

**Friday night Torchwood night drinks**

As Rhys is working late

How about a early knock off and team evening out?

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three,

_From Owen_

_To jack.Harkness ([jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Friday night Torchwood night drinks**

Who’s buying the first round?

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper(_[ _gwen.cooper@torchw_ ood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))

**Friday night Torchwood night drinks**

Is that an offer

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To jack.Harkness ([jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Friday night Torchwood night drinks**

No nice try boss 

Basket ball game

You and tosh vs me and Gwen

Loser buys first round

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper 

Medical officer Torchwood three   
  


_From Gwen_

_To jack Harkness ([jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))Owen Harper ([owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Friday night Torchwood night drinks**

Do me and tosh get a say in this 

Maybe we want to be in the same team

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. Torchwood Cardiff

_From Owen_

_To jack.Harkness ([jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper_ ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Friday night Torchwood night drinks**

Sure, if that’s what you want newbie 

Looks like the first rounds on the girls boss!

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper 

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Gwen_

_To jack Harkness ([jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))Owen Harper (_[ _owen.Harper@torchwoodthree_.co.uk](mailto:owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Friday night Torchwood night drinks   
**

The name is Gwen 

is it to late to go back to the original plan

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

**Friday night Torchwood night drinks**

Hahaha

What do you reckon Owen!

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen Harper_

_To jack.Harkness ([jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Friday night Torchwood night drinks**

ladies are allowed to change their minds after all

**Owen**

  
Doctor Owen Harper 

Medical officer Torchwood three

From Jack

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

**Friday night Torchwood night drinks**

Tell you what close down what you’re doing in the next five minutes

We’ll make it best of five before we’ll be ready to go when ianto comes down to tidy up and fed myfanwy

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

*********************************

_From Captain Jack_

_To Clara Cynddylan-Lloyd_

_([clara.cynddylan@welshtourism.co.uk](mailto:clara.cynddylan@welshtourism.co.uk))_

**Closure of Mermaid Quay tourist office and suspention of ianto jones**

Dear Madam

This is to inform you that

Due to unforeseen circumstances

It is necessary I have deemed it necessary to close the tourist information point on mermaid quay for a period of a fortnight.

This is a courtesy email as I appreciate that this may cause an increase in footfall to Cardiff central and Cardiff bay offices

Kindest regards

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper(_[ _gwen.cooper@torchw_ ood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))

**Coffee and archiving**

Ianto has requested and been granted compassionate leave for the next two days

However, it is extremely unlikely that he will return within the next week

He has requested that the coffee machine is not touched

Therefore Gwen has been given a budget to co ordinate coffee runs any requests should go through her

Toshiko, I appreciate you are extremely busy however if you could manage to over see the archiving of artifacts over the next few days.

I have also closed the tourist office if you could put an out of office on Ianto’s tourist board account please

Owen, call up the list of dead from the fall of Torchwood one and add Lisa Hallett to the list I believe she’s on the missing presumed dead list any way.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

_From Owen_

_To jack.Harkness ([jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper (_[ _gwen.cooper@torch_ woodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Coffee and archiving**

Compassionate leave?!?!

So we’re just pretending she didn’t die here last night

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper 

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From tosh_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

**Coffee and archiving**

He’s just lost his girlfriend Owen

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

  
_From Owen_

_To jack.Harkness ([jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Coffee and archiving**

His girlfriend that tried to kill us!

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato (_[ _toshiko.sato@torch_ woodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))

**Coffee and archiving**

Owen I do not have to nor will I justify my decision to you, or anyone.

And yes, we are alteringher to the fall of cannery wharf that’s where Lisa hallett died and ianto doesn’t need reminding of last night

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

So we’re changing history to protect ianto?

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper_ ([owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Coffee and archiving**

No we’re adding Lisa’s name to the list of the dead because that’s where she died!

Yes we’re helping ianto because grieving is one of the hardest things any human has to go through

We’re doing both because I say so, so yes Owen you will change the records and not another word will be said.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

_From Gwen_

_To ([jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))Owen Harper ([owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Coffee and shopping rota**

Monday: Gwen

Tuesday Jack

Wednesday Owen

Thursday tosh

Friday Gwen

Coffee orders

Jack: tall double shot black anddonut (he likes pretending he’s an American cop)

Gwen: caramel latte (god I can feel iantos glare of disappointment from here)

Toshiko cappuccino

Owen flat white or similar

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff

_From Owen_

_To jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

Christ were a secret organisation hunting aliens from a underground base and we have a rota for buying sodding coffee

While protecting someone who tried to kill us

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper 

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))   
  
_

**_ subject Owen stop  _ **

** OWEN I SAID STOP THAT IS THE LAST WORD **

we have to manage while ianto is away that is all!

And when he does come back you will not cause issues with this.

**Do I make myself clear?!**

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

* * *

**Text message conversation**

**Sent from Tosh**

Hay give me a call tonight

_Read_

**Sent from ianto**

Hay tosh not really up to taliikngdon’t let Owen in the archives!   
_Read_

**Sent from Tosh**

Don’t worry, I’m archiving! Jacks not that cruel

_Read_

**Sent from ianto**

At the moment I wouldn’t blame him - I’m sorry Tosh

_Read_

**Sent from Tosh**

I don’t know ianto

_Read_

**Sent from ianto**

I know

_Read_

**Sent from Tosh**

You ok 

_Read_

**Sent from Ianto**

Yep

_Read_

**Sent from Tosh**

No more lies ianto

_Read_

**Sent from ianto**

No

_Read_

**Sent from Tosh**

Are you ok

_Read_

**Sent from ianto**

Ha

_Read_

**Sent from Tosh**

Can I help?

_Read_

**Sent from ianto**

No

_Read_

**Sent from Tosh**

Anything you need?

_Read_

**Sent from ianto**

Jack

_Read_

**Sent from Tosh**

I don’t understand?

_Read_

**Sent from ianto**

No

_read_

* * *

_From Gwen_

_To Toshiko ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Your popular**

Is he ok?

Send him my love.

 **Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. Torchwood Cardiff

_From Toshiko_

_To Gwen ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Your popular**  
Who?

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To Toshiko ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Your popular**

Either you have a date or your talking to ianto.

If you have a date don’t send him my love I’m happy with Rhys   
**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff

_From Toshiko_

_To Gwen ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Your popular**

I’m not sure he is no - what’s Jack going to do

 **Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Ianto’s disaplinary**

Hello Gwen

Ah god I hate this bit but I don’t have a choice - we have to report any serious securty breech 

I think ianto would appricate it if you would join him and I for a meeting about his future tomorrow afternoon.

I guess I’m asking you too be his support. If you don’t feel able too I will ask tosh or Owen. 

Have either you or tosh heard from him?

Do you know how he’s doing?

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

* * *

**Text message sent from Gwen Cooper to Ianto jones **

Hay ianto - how are you? Missing you!

* * *

  
  


_From Gwen_

_To jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co).uk_

**Ianto’s disaplinary**

Hi Jack 

Tosh has been texting him, one word answers, I sent him a text myself at lunch time, he’s not replied yet.

Of course I can be here for the meeting. I was union rep on the force. 

**Gwen**   
Senior Torchwood officer. Torchwood Cardiff

* * *

Roald Dahl plazz

Cardiff

 **Torchwood**

Mr Ianto Jones

Station Rd,

Radyr,

Cardiff 

Dear Mr Ianto Jones

I am writing to tell you that Torchwood three Cardiff are considering suspention OR taking disciplinary action dismissal against you.

This action is being considered with regard to the following circumstances: the incursion of a part upgraded cyber being to the Torchwood base.

You are invited to attend a disciplinary meeting on Wednesdayat 6.15 pm which is to be held in the board room Torchwood hub where this will be discussed.

As You are entitled to be accompanied by another work colleague. I have asked miss Gwen Cooper to attend the meeting to assure you are able to express anything you feel relevant.

Yours sincerely

_Jack Harkness_

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR,

Torchwood three, Wales

* * *

_From Jack_

_To ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

**Return to work form**

Ianto

only you could return to work with your return to work form ready for me to sign

I need to audit the archive, I’ve been meaning to do it for a while now. Could I ask for a draft report by Friday

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))Owen Harper ([owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Outta here**

Well it’s Rhys birthday, so I’m out of here. 

Jack will have forgotten. When he comes back from where ever he is remind him will you.

Ianto, Jack wants that archive report by this evening. It would probably earn brownie points.

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff

_From Owen_

_To Toshiko ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Need your help with data**

Tosh

Fancycoming with mefollowing up that case with Valdarker case, I could do with you coming to make sense of those data readings. Unless you think he really did make a deal with the devil.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

From toshiko

To Owen ([owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Need your help with data**

What Right now? jacks out and gwens gone home

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Toshiko ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Need your help with data**

Oh surecan’t make progress on a case we’ve been working on for months because we have to babysit tea boy!

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Toshiko_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.Harper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:owen.Harper@torchwood.co.uk))_

**Need your help with data**

We’re not babysitting him, we’re supporting a colleague

But fine jack won’t be long and he’s only finishing the report of the archives.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato 

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Toshiko_

_To ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Popping out**

Ianto

Owen and I just need to follow something up.

Jack will be back soon I’m sure.

If we don’t get back before you go, I’ll text you tonight.

**Tosh**

******************************

_From Owen_

_To jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthee.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthee.co.uk))_

**Injuries to weevil**

I was just giving Gladys a check over.I’m a little concerned the injuries are consistent with a physical beating.

It looks like some ones set her with

A stick.

Does this mean people are taking action against weevils.

Does that mean their coming to the surface More often?

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen ([owen.harper@torchwoodthee.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthee.co.uk))_

Gladys?

If that’s what your calling the weevil I brought in last night

It was a drunk youth, they thought they were a tramp. 

I really don’t think it’s anything to worry about.,

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales


	5. Small Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team emails from “small worlds”   
> (Most of ianto’s story is from audio episode 11 Broken) 
> 
> Jacks worried   
> Tosh is concerned   
> Ianto is well pretty broken

From ianto jones

To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Weather**

Tosh,

I was early this morning, finishing the archive report.

There seems to be some weird weather patterns popping up.

It might be worth monitoring.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones General support officer Torchwood three, Wales

From Jack

To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))

**Investigation**

Gwen and I attended a talk by old friend Estelle Cole this morning.

She thinks she’s seen what she callsfairy’s in the area.

She’s a old family friend and I do not want any harm coming to her.

We need to get to the bottom this it’s important to me.

Conference room in an hour. Tosh can you bring up anything on fairies please

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

  
From Gwen 

ToOwen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Jacks family?!?!**

Has jack ever talked about his dad to either of you

Estelle had a picture of his dad and her on the fireplace.

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. Torchwood Cardiff

From Owen

To jack.Harkness ([jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Investigation**

Fairies jack? Fuck off!

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper 

Medical officer Torchwood three

From Jack 

To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))

**Investigation**

Yes Owen what YOU call fairies.

Let’s be clear, these are creatures that are older than time it’s self, they are part of our world and we’ve romanticaised them.

They are dangerous, things we can only half see debris whirling tossing turning. And backwards and forwards through time.

You may think fairies are sweet littlespirits we don’t need to bother about!

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

From tosh

To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))   


** COTTINGLY FAIRIES  **

> ** attachment history of cottingly glass plates  **

Here’s a copy of my research in to the cottingly fairies.

Believed by Houdini and Conan Doyle

Admitted to be fake by the girls themselves.

Anything I’m missing Gwen?

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

From tosh

To ianto ([ianto.jones@visitwales.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@visitwales.co.uk))

**You ok?**

Ianto

I know your going to hide behind your suit and coffee

But are you ok? It’s the third time this week I’ve seen you with a hangover

And you seem to know about magic mushrooms?

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

  
From ianto 

To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**You ok?!**

I’m fine tosh, catching up on stuff I missed while I was off you know.

You couldn’t copy me in to the missing people reports could you, I know it’s more a police matter than hours, just somethings niggling me

And I said I blame the magic mushrooms, the people that see fairies are taking them. As I’m not seeing fairies.

And tosh, thank you. After everything you. so just thank you.

**Ianto jones**

Tourist support officer,

mermaid quay office

VisitWales.co.uk

Welsh Tourism Board

From Owen

To jack.Harkness ([jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Roundstone wood**

> History of roundstone woods 

Here’s the history of roundstone wood.

Like I said it’s an odd sort of history

Mythical.

Was it me jack or did you definately feel something odd at the wood this morning? Like there was someone in the trees. 

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper 

Medical officer Torchwood three

  
From Gwen 

To ([jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))Owen Harper ([owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Odd death at Cardiff central police station**

I’ve just had a call from Temple

This bloke was begging to be arrested and locked up, he even assaulted a pc outside the market

The desk Sargent reported that he heard a scream, the man was found dead, he was locked up on his own.

He’s called for Torchwood.

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff

From Jack

To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Cc Toshiko.sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Odd death at Cardiff central police station**

Gwen, tosh and I will accompany you.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

From tosh

To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))

**Mark Goodson**

> Criminal record Mark Goodson
> 
> Police statement PC derek Cartwright

I’ve pulled up his criminal record, as the pc Cartwright said he’d been talking about him screaming about having been in trouble before.

Hes a paedophileused to hang around schools.

Owen, yes he suffocated on flowers inhis mouth. Do your own postmortem but you won’t find any different.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

From tosh

To ianto ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**3 more missing people this week**

Julia colins Last seen Radyr

Joy Harlow Last seen Brecon Beacons

Eddie McCaulay Last seen Radyr

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato 

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

  
From Gwen

To jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**ESTELLE**

I’m sorry.

She was a wonderful woman.

She lived an amazing life and never forgot you. I know these words mean so little.

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff

From Jack

To Toshiko sato([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Incident at Gwen’s home**

The creatures are targeting us. The attack on Estelle was because of me.

I’ve just returned from gwens there was a replica of the stone circle from roundstone wood 

be careful, don’t be alone if you can help it. 

If you feel unusual call Gwen or me immediately 

We are here for a child’s spirit, a chosen one. 

Tosh keep monitoring the weather patterns 

Ianto I want a crib sheet on all unexplained deaths in the area, especially if children have been in any way harmed

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

  
From Gwen 

To

Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Ianto jones ([isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

**The chosen one**

> Jasmine Pearce
> 
> Aged 9
> 
> coed Garreg primary school
> 
> Address old forest road

Jasmine was at the centre of the storm at coed carreg primary school her teacher described the the sun shining down on and she was laughing.

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. Torchwood Cardiff

  
From Gwen 

To Owen ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Toshiko sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Fucking Jack**

Fucking hell, how the hell did he do that!

To just let her go, I thought we saved lives. That was a fucking sacrifice

How the hell did we stand there and let him do that!

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. Torchwood Cardiff

From tosh

To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.Cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.Cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Fucking Jack**

Her poor mother, to loose her partner and her child.

We’ve seen jack make decisions for the good of “the world”. 

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato 

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

  
From Owen 

To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.saro@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.saro@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Fucking Jack**

He can be cold beyond ruthless, a complete bastard

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

From ianto

To jack ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Scorcios at the millennium centre**

Sir, I have put my report of last night on your desk.Not that there’s much for me to report.

All I did was stood at the back and turn on the lights while you did all the work!

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones General support officer Torchwood three, Wales

From Jack

To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co),uk)

**Supporting a new role for ianto?**

Tosh

What do you think about ianto shadowing you and working along side you a bit.

I just want to bring him downstairs a bit more, get him involved in the team.

I figured it would stop him brooding on Lisa, and it means I can see him. Can you help me a little too, I’m not sure he’s coping that well, I think he needs a friend and maybe I’m not that approachable.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

From Tosh

To Jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Supporting a new role for ianto?**

Jack,

I would actually appeicate that and it’s always best to have a second opinion, why not ianto, he knows pretty much everything.

Owen will be a pain in the arse about him though.

Are you actually concerned for him as a friend? Showing your softer side mr Harkness! Don’t worry I won’t tell Gwen or Owen. He definately needs a friend.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

From Jack 

To ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Scorcios at the millennium centre**

Ianto, 

You came with me. That’s what team work is being there for each other.

I’ve been thinking about what we were talking about.

I want you to start working alongside Tosh, she’s pointed out you already know most of the programmes and the data.

The tourist office will remain on the reduced hours so you can spend more time down here in the hub, being more involved in the team.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 


	6. Countryside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails for episode 6 
> 
> They all go on the field trip to the Brecon Beacons. 
> 
> Most of the emails are the night they get back 
> 
> Ianto and Owen are massively obnoxious more than their normal posturing put it down to trauma

_From Jack Harkness_

_ToToshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Field Trip - Brecon Beacons.**

Firstlyyou’ll all notice that Ianto will be in the hub more from now on he’ll be providing support for Tosh and working on making sure our archives are up todate.

The purpose of this email though is to tell you all we are going on a field investigation this weekend.I can hear the moaning from the medical bay from here but WE ARE GOING!

Powys police have handed over a case of 17 missing people.

One minute there here the next they’re gone. As the rift is more and more active I said we’d look in to it.

As we’re only taking the suv, I ask that you keep your packing to a backpack each.

Comfortable unremarkable clothing please.

I will pick you up from 7 am on Saturday morning.

Toshcan you pack a basic tech kit anything you and ianto may need.

Owen basic resus and first aid kits

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales   
  


_From Jack_

_To ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Camping supplies**

Ianto.

I’ll help but you’ll know where this stuff.

There should be some old milarty tents nagged unit for can you check their complete let me know when your loading the suv.

I know this your first field trip, and as much as I appricate well cut suits, I’m not sure their suitable for a weekend in the brecons.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

_From Jack Harkness_

_ToToshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Case clear up TW2006-900 - Brynblaidd cannibals**

Ok okay,

Let’s get this one out of the way. Quicker this is out of our heads the better.

Thankfully Powys police are dealing with the majority of it.

Evan and Helen Sherman and Martin will be convicted without our statements. We will be kept out of it.

I will take responsibility for archiving! But I want statements by the end of the week, sooner we don’t have this over our heads the better.

Gwen I want Owen to treat that wound properly before you even start writing the reports.

Owen I want your very best work.

If any one, any one at all, need to talk my door is open.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

_Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

Ianto jones ([isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**So Orlando bloom or Heath ledger**

I need to take inane to keep my mind sane while I write this report. Jacks right the sooner the reports are done the quicker we can move on

So Orlando or Heath 

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. Torchwood Cardiff

_From Owen Harper_

_To Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Jack Harkness(Jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) GwenCooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**So Orlando bloom or Heath ledger**

Oh for fuck sake 

Did you get shot in the stomach or Brain Gwen. 

**Owen**

**  
**Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Ianto jones_

_To Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Jack Harkness (_[ _jack.harkness@torchwood_ three.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**So Orlando bloom or Heath ledger**

Ah yes another fantastic idea Gwen up there with telling every one you’ve snogged Owen! 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen Harper_

_To Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Jack Harkness(Jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**So Orlando bloom or Heath ledger**

Well it she has taste, it wasn’t a fucking cybernetic monster TEABOY 

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper 

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Ianto jones_

_To Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**So Orlando bloom or Heath ledger**

Fuck off!Seriously least I don’t need to chemically induce people to shag me DICK HEAD!

You think your unique snogging the great Doctor HARPER, Gwen.you most definately aren’t!

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales  
  


_From Jack Harkness_

_ToToshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Owen Harper (_[ _owen.harper@torchwoo_ dthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

_Ianto jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**enough!  
**

_ **IANTO! OWEN!** _

Gwen was trying to help!

Gwen, I think we’re all feeling a little over wrought.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

_From Gwen_

_To iantojones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**I’m sorry**

I can’t say it enough, I’m sorry, sorry I mentioned it, sorry I forgot.

I was clumsy. I never ever meant to make this any worse for you. I know you miss her.

Are you ok?! 

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. Torchwood Cardiff

_From Ianto jones_

_To Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Owen Harper (Owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Jack Harkness (_[ _jack.harkness@to_ rchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**How do you do it?!?!**

How do you do it? I saw the look in your eyes, like you live for that.

It’s like you get the high from the danger.

How long is it before we get killed or lose loved one?

Who protects us? 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones, Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen Harper_

_To Toshiko Sato (Toshiko.Sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Jack Harkness(Jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**How do you do it?!?!**

Enjoyed your first field trip then ianto.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper 

Medical officer Torchwood three

  
_From Jack Harkness_

_ToToshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones (_[ _ianto.jones@torchw_ oodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Right Go Home**

I protect you Ianto, I protect everyone. Your my team.

I will always be there.

We’re all over wrought. I can’t explain why the Sherman’s did this, even in this job sometimes we have to accept we can’t.

**Go home! Do whatever it takes to feel human! Anything that makes you forget!**

Owen go and get blind drunk, try not too shag to many people!

Tosh go and bury yourself in your books escape to that world make sense of the facts.

ianto go and get yourself lost in an old movie imagine what that glorious time was and Gwen go home kiss Rhys like it was your first and last rolled in to one, watch the worst movie you can find. Do anything that makes you feel alive!

Because we are, alive!

Then tomorrow we pick up, but tonight go home and be human! Torchwood doesn’t exist.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

From Gwen

To Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk) 

What are you going to do? What makes you feel alive?

 **Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff


	7. Greeks Bearing Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails and messages from ep 7 Greeks bearing Gifts 
> 
> The team get an almighty telling off   
> Ianto and Owen are still challenging each other   
> While ianto and toshs friendship grows

**———Text messagea———————**

_Owen Harper_

Fancy a lift in the morning?

 _Read_ ✔️

_Gwen Cooper_

Early so we have time before work?   
_Read ✔️_  


_Owen Harper_

7.00? We’ll drive out of the city

_Read ✔️_

* * *

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

**Alien tech found at construction site**

We’ve been called to the site of the new housing estate they’ve uncovered an identified tech and a skeleton

SUV in 10 minutes 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

_From Toshiko Sato_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Sport in the hub!**

This is a work place. There’s places in the hub where being twats is not going to interfere with sensitive technology and artifacts

I have to restart research that’s taken weeks. It doesn’t help if artefacts are damaged 

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato 

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones (_[ _ianto.jones@tor_ chwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

**Sport in the hub!**

Oh for fuck sake!! How about you remove the stick up your arse! 

And I can see why jack thought you and ianto would make a good team

Your both as up tight as each other for Christ sake! 

But sure I’ll just play in the kitchen I mean there’s nothing valuable in there!

 **Owen**   
Doctor Owen Harper 

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From ianto_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Owen Harper_ ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

**Sport in the hub!**

Stay the fuck away from the coffee machine Owen 

I don’t want your balls anywhere near it! 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk)) Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Stop NOW!**

This is a secret organisation based a secret base under Cardiff or is it the local preschool! Because I’m confused?! This stops now! 

If you must play sports to relax that’s fine, but it is not acceptable for equipment or artefacts to be damaged. Therefore I am now insisting that all games are played either outside on the plazz or the training range where there’s plenty of space! 

As your all playing sports or bickering like fucking toddlers I trust all your work is complete. 

I’m going to be working on the hardware

Gwen can you follow up the Micheal Hamilton case he’s made more reports of cyber men again.   
  


Owen as your playing football in the hub I trust the post-mortem on the skeleton is complete I’d like a briefing in shall I say ten minutes.

Ianto have you finished in the tourist office? there’s a few artifacts that need archiving and I’d like a monthly report please, and break down of unusual activity over crimnet.

Tosh,UNIT are in my back could you provide me with a list of the times we’ve asked origins of any military artifacts we’ve salvaged.As ianto is busy can you do it please. 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk)) Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Get the hell on with Work**

Yes judging by the looks an your faces as you read my email none of you have actually done anything

GET THE HELL ON WITH IT! 

Christ I work in an actual preschool!

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

_From tosh_

_To Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Fresh air?**

Ianto.

I don’t know about you I could do with some time out of the hub, fancy lunch on the bay?

I’ll buy you coffee you can explain you theory on chain coffee being alien pig swill? 

**Tosh.**

Toshiko Sato 

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Fresh air?**

Tosh

Yes! I’ll get my coat tourist office on five minutes?

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

* * *

_From Owen_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Completion of post-mortem**

I need you both in the autopsy bay.

I may need to revise some of my intiail conclusions

 **Owen**   
Doctor Owen Harper 

Medical officer Torchwood three

_FromDetective Inspector Neil Henderson ([henderson@southwalespolice-cardiff.com](mailto:henderson@southwalespolice-cardiff.com))_

_To jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Involvement of your staff in an attempted domestic violence case**

Dear CaptainHarkness

I’d like to request a meeting with you to the discuss the the prevention of a murder suicide by Miss Toshiko Sato who I’m informed caries protection due to being employed by yourself and the Torchwood organisation.

Please be assured that we are not investigating miss Sato however it is in our protocols to inform you.

Should it be convenient I’d like to propose we meet this afternoon.

Regards

**Detective inspectorNeil Henderson**

South Wales police

Cardiff central

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Lunch sorry**

I’m not sure I know much more than jack, but I’ve attached what I’ve found out about philoctetes

We said we’d do lunch again, but I really need to get down in the archives I’ve rather been neglecting it, and jacks in an arse of a mood he’s just come off the phone to the prime minster

I’d rather stay out of his and owens way and I don’t want to piss him off further. Sorry. 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales  
  


_From tosh_

_To Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Lunch sorry**

Thanks ianto, No worried about lunch. Well as long as your working, if you want I’ll come down with you.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato 

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales   
  


_From ianto_

_To Toshiko sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Lunch Sorry**

No, I’m actually working on these missing people there’s still some that aren’t accounted for from the Brecon Beacons. Honestly tosh!

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From tosh_

_To Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))   
  
_

**Lunch sorry**

Ok if you want to talk about what happened or Lisa you know me and Gwen are around any time.

I’ll get coffee after I’ve had lunch with Mary

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Lunch sorry**

So things are serious with you and Mary?

Have a nice lunch

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From tosh_

_To Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Lunch sorry**

I’ll bring back coffees then they won’t bother you

And no one ever brings you coffee

 **Tosh  
** Toshiko Sato 

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_jack Harkness._ ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

**Prelimary post-mortem**

> Revised prelimary post mortem report

Ok ok once Gwen has got over singing fucking funny bones at me every time I ask her a question I realise that I’ve had to make pretty drastic revisions to my intinal observation 

Young probably teen male killed by traumatic injury. 

It’s familiar to me, does it remind any one else.

Ianto is there anything in the archives you’ve been done there long enough, maybe do something useful.

 **Owen**   
Doctor Owen Harper 

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From ianto jones_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

Did you just ask me for help I’m going to mark this day

But Owen if you know I’m in the archives and you want me emailing me is about as useful as you on the coffee machine I don’t have email in the archives!

 **Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_ToGwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**Operation lowery**

Heard of it Jack?

I knew the injury reminded me of something, I dealt with a case when I was an SHO, Lucy mamer, her heart removed I locked her up and over a hundred years of bodies with injuries the size of a fist with their heart ripped out.

 **Owen**   
Doctor Owen Harper 

Medical officer Torchwood three

* * *

—— **text messages ——-**

_Gwen Cooper_

Are you free tonight

_Read_ ✔️

_Owen Harper _

You want to carry on?   
_Read_ ✔️

Gwen Cooper 

Fuck yes, we should learn but I want you

_Read✔️_

_Owen Harper_

Then yes.  
  



	8. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the events of the Big Finish audio drama Broken 
> 
> It happens the same night of the end of Greeks bearing gifts 
> 
> Gwens pissed off   
> Jack is protective   
> Read notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really does sit here and is fairly important in the development of jack and Iantos relationship 
> 
> You can skip it, it shouldn’t make a difference to the flow

_From Jack_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

**Missing people**

Thank you for coming back in, like I said on the phone I was looking through this missing people reports 

Can you check wether they coincide with even the smallest bit of rift activity.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

_From Tosh_

_To jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Missing people**

15 people missing in the last 6 months 

Just to check we didn’t have some more rogue canibals I ran the times and dates with rift activity it’s the smallest amount but there’s just a few seconds of rift activity just after 11 30 on the day they go missing 

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

* * *

————— **Text messages** ———————

 _Gwen Cooper_

Owen I was on the way round Fucking jack has called me back in to the hub he wants some bullshit information

_ read ✔️ _

_Owen Harper _

Fucking tosh told him what she’d heard didn’t she?!   
_read✔️_

* * *

_From Gwen_

_To Jack ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Ferret pub Radyr**

You call me in to get information on some insignificant pub in Radyr, then you don’t answer the phone when I get it.

here’s the stupid information!

Ferret pub

Station road

Radyr

Land lady owner Mandy Aibiston

I can’t find any information that we findmight be interesting

Are you using Torchwood to check out the nicest pubs in CardiffBecause I’m not sure it’s our expertise or that the ferret is the nicest. 

Maybe ask Owen he’s probably checked it outOr ianto doesn’t he live in Radyr? 

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. Torchwood Cardiff

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**My turn**

Are you ok?

My turn you’ve been there for me the last few weeks

I don’t care that you heard things.

I don’t have any pendants so I’ll need you to tell me

I know he called you in last night, I’m sorry.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Tosh_

_To ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**My turn**

I’ve been there because I wanted to be ianto, wether I’dsheard what I heard or not I’d have been there.

He did, but on a way it’s fine I didn’t really want to be alone any way. He called Gwen in too.

I had company. Maybe he’s not so bad you know. When I told him what I heard. And then getting Gwen to research some pub in Radyr

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Ianto_

_To Toshiko sato (Toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk) _

**My turn**

Yeah he’s not so bad,

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torxhwoodthree.co](mailto:ianto.jones@torxhwoodthree.co).uk)_

**Ferret Pub Radyr**

We have become in to procession of the ferret pub inRadyr.

Tosh can you fake a few contracts so that we can sell it.

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales   
  


_From Owen_

_To_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

 **Ferret pub Radyr**

How on earth do Torchwood become “in to procession” of a pub

And why have we not do it before.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From ianto_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_)

Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

**Ferret Pub Radyr**

How do we come in to procession of anything Owen

Because of course there has to be alien involvement somewhere

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))

Ianto jones (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

**Ferret Pub Radyr**

It wouldn’t matter if we had found ourselves owning a pub before Owen

We are not opening it for use your personal pulling bar

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales  
  


_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper(_[ _gwen.coope_ r@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))

Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Missing people Radyr**

Owen can you work with Tosh and ianto to match the missing people too thecryochamber we need quite a few dead bodies to cover up a insistent ianto and I attended last night.

Gwen can you liaise with temple and Henderson to make it look like suicides

Let’s give families of people who went missing in Radyr can have some closure. If we could please have the list of names please ianto.

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales   
  


_From ianto_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Owen Harper (_[ _owen.harper@torc_ hwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

 **List of missing people**

> Julia Collins, 36. Teacher. Last seen in Radyr
> 
> 2 Thomas Phillips. 22. Unemployed lived in Radyr
> 
> 3 Bobby Dallington. 47. Widower Car found in Radyr
> 
> 4 Eddie McCaulay 55 postman from Radyr
> 
> 5 Talula Sheldon 19 student walking home from college through Radyr
> 
> 6 Neville Thomas 40 last seen in Radyr
> 
> 7 Ray Bates 60 retired lorry driver seen in the ferret Radyr
> 
> 8 Olive Perry 68 retired last seen in the shops in Radyr
> 
> 9 Meg Barnett 65 retired school teacherlast seen in Radyr
> 
> 10Jeff Philips 40 from Radyr
> 
> 11 Janice Magee 35 single mum from Radyr
> 
> 12 Ernie Howell 50 unemployed last seen in Radyr
> 
> 13 Carys mcArthur 19 shop assistant works in Coop in Radyr
> 
> 14 Jim Bennett 45 book maker from Radyr
> 
> 15 Jackie chapman 32 manager last seen in the sports ground

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales  
  


_From Owen_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**List of missing**

Fuck have the canibals spread to radyr.

Always knew there must be something odd about Radyr ianto lives there.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From ianto_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Owen Harper_ ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**List of missing**

No these people chose to go missing

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales  
  


_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))

Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torxhwoodthree.co](mailto:ianto.jones@torxhwoodthree.co).uk)

**List of missing**

Not canibals, no an alien slave trader offering a better life, using the rift to transfer people to a slave world discovered by ianto. And his hours of doing things the old fashioned way. 

The portal was closed last night. Let’s just clear up after ourselves

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

_From Toshiko_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper(_[ _gwen.cooper@to_ rchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))

Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torxhwoodthree.co](mailto:ianto.jones@torxhwoodthree.co).uk)

**Sale for of The ferret pub Radyr**

So The pub is for sale with commercial specialist agent

Lynch&Frost

It’s going to auction on Friday

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_ToGwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

**Mandy Aibiston former land lady of the ferret pub Radyr.**

Gwen 

Can you gettemple or Andy to keep an eye out for her, and make sure she never enters Cardiff again.

I want to know if she ever comes within 5 miles of The city 

Can you do this subtly, and not within earshot of ianto. And if she does return to Cardiff I want to know before he even gets an incline of it. 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

* * *

——— **text messages** ———-

_Jack Harkness_

If you want company i’m alone in. the hub

_Read_ ✔️

_ianto jones _

sir?

_Read ✔️_

_Jack Harkness_

Only if you want...

_Read✔️_

_ianto jones_

We said once today we’d go back to whatever normal was

_ read✔️ _

_Jack Harkness_

But if we’re both still broken ? Maybe this could be part of our normal? Last night

_Read✔️_

_Ianto jones_

I said I’d have tea with mum I can pop in and feed mayfanwy about 10?  
_read✔️_  


_Jack Harkness_

See you then Xxxxxx

read ✔️ 

_ianto jones_

Are we really sending kisses now?!?! Xxxxxxxx

_ read✔️ _

_ Jack Harkness  _

Only until we can do it for real! Xxxxxxx

read ✔️


	9. They Keep Killing Suzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emails for Tv series 1 episodes 8 they keep killing suzie 
> 
> Tosh and ianto keep checking on each other   
> Suzie nearly kills her replacement   
> And ianto is a poet

_**Urgent request for Torchwood to attend crime scene Carmarthenroad** _

_From Jack_

_To ianto (ianto.jones@visitwales.co.u_ k)

**Urgent**

Ianto

**Close the tourist office!**

I need everyone on this one.

Tosh will email you the details on your secure Torchwood account.

We’re on the way back.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From tosh_

_To Ianto (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**Urgent - full team conference**

Ianto,

  * > victim 1 Alex Arwen 

  * > Victim 2 Mark Briscoe 

  * > Victim 3 Sarah Briscoe 




We need all hands on deck for this one this has our names all over it literally

And Compound B67(retcon) in the killers blood

Meeting in the board room as soon as we get back.

**ETA 30 minutes.**

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales   
  


_From tosh_

_To Ianto (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)   
  
_

** retcon  **

Can you pull all the records of everyone we’ve given Retcon so we can narrow down to meet swansons profile

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper(_[ _gwen.cooper@torchwood_.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))

Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torxhwoodthree.co](mailto:ianto.jones@torxhwoodthree.co).uk)

**The Glove**

Under very controlled conditioned I’m willing to try the glove again.

On one victim, Tosh I want everything recorded. 

Owen the victim needs to be properly medically monitored 

Ianto can you find a suitable timing device.

I can not ask any of you too use the glove, and I’m not prepared to take the risk that any one gets obsessed with it. 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From tosh_

_To Ianto (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**Today’s check in**

This seems to be our little team thing You seem brighter today?

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Today’s check in**

I’m fine Tosh I mean it, for the first time in weeks I mean it

How are you? 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From tosh_

_To Ianto (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)   
_

**_ Today’s check in  _ **

I’m getting there we’ve all done some stupid stuff

I’ve done some stupid stuff.

Blue suits you by the way, and don’t you think jack looks good in burgundy braces sort of matches your tie ;-)

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Today’s check in**

Good.

We’ll both get there Tosh

Oh god oh god oh god 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From tosh_

_To Ianto (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**Today’s check in**

Oh ianto i’m sorry, but I’m pleased Suits you, suits you both.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Toshiko_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper(_[ _gwen.cooper@torchwood.c_ o.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))

Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Max pilgrim**

There’s notabout pilgrim online.

There is one mention on Sarah Briscoe’s social media.

Swanson has said they may have found some paper records in Sarah briscoes wardrobe

I can give a briefing in 20 minutes.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**Max pilgrim**

If both suzie and this max attended pilgrim meeting, we have no way of knowing how much retcon she’s given him.

We don’t know if it could trigger some kind of psychosis.

We use it sparingly, I guess our stock take records would show any decrepancy but I’d have flagged that at the time 

The store records from then would be in the archives.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Suzie Costello**

I don’t really want to use the glove on suzie,

let’s try and find what we need from her files and her lock up

Tosh bring up her staff records

Ianto what number lockup is her stuff stored in.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

_From Toshiko_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper_ ([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))

Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Suzie Costello**

The night she left, she deleted all her records, she was going on the run. 

I can try and back trace but it’s been three months I can’t how stable the files will be. I couldn’t retrieve them at the time

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales   
  


_From ianto_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Owen Harper (_[ _owen.harper_ @torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Suzie Costello**

She can’t of deleted the paper copies, I must have some details in the archive. I can look.

Andher lock up is 040 jack.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato (_[ _toshiko.sato_ @torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones_ ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Suzie Costello**

Gwen Owen tosh and myself will go to the lock up bring back any thing with pilgrim or Torchwood on

Ianto you go through the archives anything she was working on, any mention of friends holidays pilgrim

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones_ ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Suzie Costello**

We’ve found pilgrim flyers in suzie’s processions

I really didn’t want to do this, but we need to know who this max is. 

We have to talk to her. I’m sorry we’re bringing Suzie back. 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Pilgrim members**

With the help of detectiveSwanson we’ve tracked down all but one member of pilgrim which suzie has identified as Lucy Mckenzie.

A student who works at the wolf bar.

Tosh if you could be mission control here with the feed to monitoring cameras we’ll bring suzie up so she can guide us.

Owen Gwen and I will go and see if we can find her or even this max.

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

_From Owen_

_To jack ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

Drug induced psychosis

Jack, 

So I was running standard tests on max trasillian

For most of the questions he was catoclonic,

However he had an extreme reaction to one statement.

If it’s drug induced psychosis I think we may have a problem

 **Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk)) _

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**Torchwood psychosis**

our guest responses to very specific trigger of “Torchwood” 

if this is caused by Retcon then we have a million problems heading our way. 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_jack Harkness.(_ [_jack.harkness@torchwoodthre_ e.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

**Urgent issue**

Could you three join me the conference room Please.

I was trying to see wether there was any connection between suzie and Gwen 

I went over their medical records

There’s something I need the three of you to see.

Kind of urgent.

 **Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

——

_From Owen_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**Cool names**

We really should have cool names for things

Risen mitten

Life knife

Sorry ianto jack has Stun gun

What shall we call coffee machine?

The lift?

The water tower?

Owen 

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper_ ([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))

Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Cool names**

I’m not sure I can claim stun gun Owen

What do you call the coffee machine ianto

Jack

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

_From ianto_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Cool names**

The water tower - power tower? 

The lift - rift lift?! 

Coffee machine - MINE?! It doesn’t need a cool name although I think mine is pretty cool.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Ianto jones_

_To jack Harkness ([jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Case clear up**

Sir, 

If you’re busy thanking Swanson, I shall return suzie back to her vault. 

Tosh and Owen are helping Gwen and starting to write the reports

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To detective Kathy Swanson (swanson@southwalespolife-cardiff.co.uk)_

**Closure of case**

Hi Kathy 

Please let me know when you want to transfer the custody of max tresillian for the murders of Alex arlwyn and mark and Sarah Briscoe.

Thank you very much for your cooperation when a member of our team was in danger tonight.

Please do submit the cost of the Emily Dickinson book to ianto jones

Via [ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

Regards

**Jack Harkness**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

* * *

———- **Text message** ————

_Jack Harkness_

That’s 9 minutes to go

_Read✔️_

_Ianto jones_

And Owen thinks I have thing for

stop watches.

_Read✔️_

_Jack Harkness_

You do xxx

_Read✔️_

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

**Take the evening off.**

Suzie is staying dead this time. But I appricate that it’s never easy to see a colleague die even a second time. Go home early tonight

Dectective Swanson is taking charge of the case clear up. She will collect tresillian who will be charged with the murders tomorrow.

I will finish the archiving and closure of the case.

Gwen especially make sure you get enough rest.

Thank you

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

* * *

—————Text message ——————

_Ianto_ _jones_

7 and half minutes and counting have they gone yet? 

_Read✔️_

jack Harkness 

Yes they do you think Owen needed telling twice?! How long is this list?xxx

Read✔️

Ianto jones 

I’m sure we can discover a few more

read✔️

_From detective Kathy Swanson (swanson@southwalespolife-cardiff.co.uk)_

_To ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

Mr jones 

The good captain asked me to send you the invoice for the book

SOUTH WALES POLICE INVOICE

For the attention: ianto Jones

Torchwood organisation

Invoice number 560-780

Case number SWP5511-800

ItemNumber.Cost

Faber&faber

Complete poems of

Emily Dickinson.1. £20.00

From ianto jones

To _detective Kathy Swanson (swanson@southwalespolife-cardiff.co.uk)_

**Receipt for transfer**

The amount of £100 has been deposited in to the account of

Kathy Swanson

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

From ianto

To jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)   
**and done**  


I’ve transferred the money directly to dectective Swanson

I might I transferred a little bit more than £20.00

And with 3 minutes to spare. 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s shift in not only relationship between jack and ianto 
> 
> But until this point ianto is wearing white shirts under his suit 
> 
> This episode he wears light blue it could very easily be one of jacks.


	10. Random Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails for random shoes. 
> 
> Gwen goes rouge and is determined to investigate

_From Ianto_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**RTA involving a Torchwood groupie**

**  
**It’s probably nothing but a body has been identified as Eugene Jones has been involved in an RTA out on the A48

I know I probably should have retconned him long before now but he seemed relatively harmless.

I’ve told police control to wait for us.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**RE RTA**

Thanks ianto, we’re out that way anyway.

We’ll check it out in case there is anything.

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torxhwoodthree.co](mailto:ianto.jones@torxhwoodthree.co).uk)_

**Eugene Jones**

I’m not expecting anything from this, but the chances are eugene might have had some drift wood.

Let’s just make sure. Owen as your not busy go with Gwen and ianto.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

From Gwen

_To Jack ([jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Cc Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Eugene jones**

I want to look in to this. We walk round this city, it’s not a surprise that people notice us is it?

We’re responsible here.

And there was something missing from his collection could it be deliberate.

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff

_From Owen_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.Cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.Cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto Jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Eugene Jones**

Every single bit of his collection was no more than toilet rolls and sticky tape.

Least ianto won’t have a problem archiving them, just Chuck them in the bin.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

From Ianto 

_To Jack Harkness ([jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Eugene jones**

most of the stuff we pick up is rubbish, but I’d like to know we haven’t missed anything.

It might only be the a bit of moon rock but I’d like to be sure. 

I could just follow the police investigation if it’s just an RTA they’ll clear it up within a couple of hours.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Ianto_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**RTA caused by drunk driver**

Ok a red Vauxhall stopped outside Caernarfon

Driver (male, 45) Blood Alcohol level of 0.40. (That’s really high for anyone who isn’t Owen)

Admits hittingsome one matching Eugene’s descriptionnear Cardiff.

Sorry Gwen. There’s nothing in it than a simple RTA

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.Cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.Cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Post Mortam on eugine jones**

> POSTMORTUM E.JONES 

Here’s the final report. Routine post Mortam with nothing to report

Sweet guy. Now can we get on with some actual work instead of doing the polices job for them

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three   
  


_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torxhwoodthree.co](mailto:ianto.jones@torxhwoodthree.co).uk)_

**Case closed \- EUGENE JONES**

Ok Owen release the body to the family 

Ianto archive anything interesting. Then carry on work with tosh on the rift predictions

Gwen write the report we’ve done all we can.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torxhwoodthree.co](mailto:ianto.jones@torxhwoodthree.co).uk)_

**Have you seen Gwen?**

I’ve just come back from the weekly briefing with Temple and Swanson, 

I need to fill her in 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

  
From Owen 

To Jack Harkness([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Where’s Gwen**

So I called her she said she was just finishing something up

Only that was er 2 hours ago and now her phones off

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Gwen_

_To ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Can you do me a eBay search**

Don’t tell Jack! 

Eugene was given what his mum thought was a plastic eye

Can you look up anything for sale that might be labelled as an alien eye around the £15,000 

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff  
  


_From ianto_

_To Gwen ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Can you do me a eBay search**

GWEN!

What are you doing?!?! jacks not going to think me back hacking eBay is more important than working on the rift programs and neither is tosh.

Owens called you, now you’ve turned you phone off. 

When you get this get back here, jacks not happy. 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.go.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.go.uk))_

**Dogon Eye update**

I’m back from Aberystwyth at that conference on space and grey matter that eugene was going to go too.

His friend from passmore telesales is here. He’s admitted to artificially inflating the bidding on eBay.

His shoes are some of the shoes in the pictures of eugene’s phone. 

Eugene was making the exchange somewhere on the a48. 

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff

_From Gwen_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co](mailto:jack.Harkness@torchwoodthree.co),uk)_

**Located the eye.**

Eugene’s friends had inflated the bids and one of them Josh intended to resell it.

To protect the eye Eugene swallowed it in the Happy Cook on the A48

They were chasing him when he was hit.

So you were alright simple RTA, I can retrieve the eye from the crematorium. 

I’d like to go to the funeral, I sort of feel I owe it to him I/we never listened to him when we tried to tell us. And I feel I’ve got to know him the last week.

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff

_From Jack_

_To Gwen ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Located the eye**

Gwen

You said that you just had a feeling that something wasn’t right.

It’s possible that because Eugene has the eye inside him that’s why you’ve been feeling the way you have.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales


	11. Out Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails from OUT OF TIME 
> 
> The trio from 1953 arrive   
> Jack and ianto wear matching clothes   
> Gwen and tosh gossip

_From Tosh_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Somethings come through a rift opening**

Jack

I have just picked up an interesting signal, somethings come through the rift,

Its in flight, but there’s been no reports of ufo sightings.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_ToJack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**plane entering Cardiff air space.**

Er Jack,

So I’ve just taken a call from Tom out at the private airfield, they’ve picked up a radio connection from De Havilland plane, that’s a vintage mid 20th century plane.

He called me They were wondering if I knew of any air shows in the area because you know I run a tourist information office.

tom also mentioned that I might be interested because the call signature wasn’t one call signature they recognise. He said he knew I was interested in old planes and stuff. I ran it through the databases, 

call signature G-Aidl was registered to a dehavilland plane in 1949.

I thought I might be as interested as me!

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper(_[ _gwen.cooper@torchwood_.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))

Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Identified flying object.**

We appear to have plane that’s slipped through a transidental portal.

Ianto, if Tom has them on radio tell them to land at the airfield Gwen Owen and myself will go and meet them.

Owen I’ll want who Evers in that plane to have a full medical but just bring the basics.

Tosh, find when a de haviland gypsy plane with the call sign G-aidl went missing. Find out who was aboard, we might need to prove they’ve travelled in time, look up family history big celebrations.

Ianto, I’m sorry I know you’d love to spend hours researchingin to history but Please can you sort hostel, budget for allowance thank you ianto.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Toshiko_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Personal histories**

>   * Personal history Diane Holmes 
> 

> 
>   * Personal history John Ellis 
> 

> 
>   * Personal history Emma Louise Cowell 
> 


Here’s all the personal history’s of the families of Diane, John and Emma

Here’s what we know the de havilland Gypsy aircraft call sign G-aidl (sky gypsy) went missing over the Irish Sea, 18th December 1953 they never found any wreckage. Emma’s family were quite angry when they found out Diane was flying the piliot

We know their here andthey can’t return to their own time. What happens now Jack?

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_jack Harkness._ ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

ROOM AT THE INN 

I’ve managed to find a relatively quiet hostel in Penarth.

Jack I’ve withdrawn £45 allowance each from petty cash can you sign the receipts I’ve put on your desk please!

I’ll get started on setting up bank accounts once tosh has set up the new identity

It might be a good idea just to practice with currency etc 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales  
  


_From tosh_

_To Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**New identities**

Ianto

Here we go, 

  1. John Ellis - David Ward DOB 11th August 1962 Cardiff 



  1. Diane Holmes - Sally Ann Hope DOB 4th July 1974 London 



  1. Emma Cowell - Deborah Morrison DOB 27th March 1988 Bristol 



**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)

**Anyone else read about dianne**

England to Australia in 4 daysin 1952 that’s like doing it less than 24 hours today.

She’s stunning.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato (_[ _toshiko.sato@t_ orchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))

Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Anyone else read about dianne**

Wow youread research and then did research I didn’t ask him to do.

You feeling ok Owen, I normally find it hard enough to get you to do something I need you to do!

What’s stunning about her Owen? Her achievements or is it something else?!?!

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**John’s son**

Tosh

John is completely lost, the one thing that might connect him to his past is his family

He just wants to know what sort of life his son had. His name is Alan Ellis

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Emma**

Emma called me tonight last night . I’ve taken her home with me.

She was trying to make friends with the girls gave her alcohol, John wasn’t impressed with her behaviour. 

She can’t stay with John or the girls.

John isn’t trusting anyone. I’m not telling you your job Jack but I think he’s struggling more than he’s telling you.

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**new lives**

I realise this is slightly different to what we normally do, but we have found ourselves responsible for three lost people let’s try and settle them in to new lives, they may think they’ve lost everything. But there is plenty for them here. 

They need to start settling in to life here. 

Emma and Diane need jobs their both young enough to settle here start families have normal lives

Ianto can help with job searches and applications.

Tosh will fake references.

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To: Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

**Job for Emma**

Hi Gwen

Didn’t you mention that Emma was quite into her clothes and skilled at making clothes 

I’ve come across this a vintage fashion brand based in Cardiff might want to look in to for Emma 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

> Position; sales rep
> 
> Company: moonflowers
> 
> This is a position for a sales rep working in an up and coming vintage brand.
> 
> Applicants should show a good knowledge and passion for 1940’s and 50’s fashion

_From tosh_

_To Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

**Emma**

Hi Gwen 

Is Emma ok? I heard you telling Jack what happened in the club. She’s so young isn’t she?

I’ve just realised Emma’s only 5 years younger than ianto

It just makes me sad for him, you know the life he’s already lived.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Idea shall we play Match maker**

Maybe we should play match maker I mean might distract him from well help him move on from Lisa.

At least she’d know about Torchwood, he’d be a calming influence on her, and she’d give some one to talk too and be normal with. It might do him good 

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff

_From tosh_

_To Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

**Playing match maker**

I think Jack might have that in hand!

Honestly Gwen don’t get any ideas about ianto and Emma.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Playing match maker**

Is ianto ok?

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff

_From Tosh_

_To Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

**Playing match maker**

He’s fine, just I don’t think we should be playing match maker!

Have you really not noticed, I thought police were meant to be observent!

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales   
  


_From Gwen_

_To jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Emma’s interview**

Thank you ianto for finding for the job advert.

Emma was successful in getting the job for Moonflower

The job she’s been offered is in London though. As a trainee buyer.

I suggested that we kept looking here in Cardiff and she can get a flat here.

 **Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff

From Gwen

To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

** waistcoats  **

I’ve observed that

pinstripe waist coats seem to becomingthe new Torchwood uniform?!   
  


that’s how he found Emma’s job isn’t it, god owens going to have a field day with him if he starts wearing 1940s fashion too 

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff

_From Tosh_

_To Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

**Waistcoats**

Well I’m sure there’s some police psychologist that could analysise it for you.  
  


I actually think he was looking for a Christmas present something subtle I’m not sure we’re meant to know. 

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

_Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato_ ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Ianto jones ([isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:isnto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Emma’s moving to London**

Emma and I brought her coach ticket too London. She leaves on Saturday.

She’ll be working at moonflowers new shop in convent garden. 

Ianto for the records - her address will be

Catherine Street

Convent Garden

London

I would rather she stayed in Cardiff 18 seems very young to go to London she tells me I sound like her mother.

 **Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones_ ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Portal closure.**

It might have been easier if a Space craft had come through the portal.

Diane seems to have closed the portal, ianto can you thank tom for his cooperation on this and not reporting the plane missing or an unlicensed pilot. 

Gwen wish Emma the best of luck in London. You’d have felt as nervous about Emma moving in to her own flat in Cardiff or moving to London.

John Ellis was unfortantly found dead this morning at his former home, from carbon monoxide poisoning.

I appricate how hard dealing with something so human was for us.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales


	12. Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails and text messages for episode COMBAT
> 
> Owens a twat,  
> Tosh and ianto are besties  
> Tosh and Gwen gossip  
> Ianto and Jack flirt

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Night off**

As we worked New Year’s Eve, take Wednesday as time in lieu.

I almost sound like a normal boss! 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Injuries**

Can you check the hospital admissions records.

I’m not even sure why but is there a surge of unusual injuries? They could all be just young men being drunk and fighting in which case I’ll transfer it to Henderson.

It will make a change for us giving them something to do rather than them be out of their deepth and need us to sort it out.

 **Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones (_[ _ianto.jones@t_ orchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

 **Plans forthe night off**

So what’s every one doing tonight can you you believe we’re actually getting a night off

I’m going out with Rhys I promised him a night of my full attention

 **Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff

_From Owen_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones (_[ _ianto.jones@t_ orchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Plans for the night off**

We’re so happy for you and you’re Puurrrfect relationship Rhys is just amazing yadda yadda yadda

We’re all sad singles, I’m getting drunk, tosh will be working, and the teaboy he’s just being teaboy! 

Thanks Gwen!

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three   
  


_From ianto_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Plans for the night off**

Ah being the teaboy has its perks! It definately has its perks!

 **Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From tosh_

_To ianto ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Perks hay?!**

That was fairly brave of you, you know Owen is going to ask about what possible perks there are to being the teaboy!

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Perks hay?!**

That’s why I said it!  
Although I’m not sure I would if Jack had been copied in!

 **Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From tosh_

_To ianto ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))   
  
_

**Perks hay ?!?**

No Jack would have if you didn’t though!

I take it gwens not the only one with a romantic night planned then. 

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales   
  


_From ianto_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**perks hey?!?!**

No actually I’m having dinner with mum and watching coronation street.

Which would probably give Owen more evidence I’m just boring

 **Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

* * *

—————Text message ——————-

From Ianto

Jack wants us in, people are kidnapping weevils.

* * *

From Jack

To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))

Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Weevil attacks**

We seem to have a series of weevil attacks and people kidnapping weevils. Just because we haven’t got enough problems.

Tosh let me know when the track on the vans route is done. 

Ianto see what you can dig up about injuries.

Gwen try and get hold of Owen, when he gets in go home. 

Owen when you get this report to my office! 

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

_Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Weevil attacks**

Didn’t you bring a weevil in a few months ago with odd injuries Jack

Like they’d been beaten with a bat or a weapon

Could it be connected?

 **Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff

_From Ianto_

_To jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**This is NOT a proposition**

Sir, join me in the vaults will you!

I’m concerned about the weevil!!

No that is not an invitation I am genuinely concerned about the weevil! 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones, Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Weevils telepathy**

If weevils have a low level telepathy wouldn’t they all off felt it when that one was hurt

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones, Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato_ ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones (_[ _ianto.jones@torch_ woodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Weevils telepathy**

Their not connected, as I told Owen at the time

It was a couple of drunk teenagers I saw it.

This much more serious and painful that’s why telepathy is stronger this time.

 **Jack**

Captain Jack HarknessDIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales   
  


_From ianto_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Weevil**

The weevil gwens talking about is the one I attacked isn’t it?

You’ve never told them

Why are you lying for me 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales  
  


From Jack

To _Ianto jones (_[ _ianto.jones@torch_ woodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

 **Weevil**

It doesn’t matter Ianto, you weren’t yourself I know

And we know their not connected, unless you secretly sneak out and kidnap weevils while I’m asleep, which I guess you could but I don’t think you do. 

And if you’ve got energy to kidnap weevils I need to step up my game! 

J xxxxxxx

(sorry I know you hate us sending kisses)

Would you like me to join in the vaults again maybe a bit further away from the weevils this time?! 

**Jack**

Captain Jack HarknessDIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales 

_From Gwen_

_To Toshiko sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Talking of things**

Do you think he’s noticed he’s put on shirt that matches ianto?

That’s what ianto was talking about when he said there were perks yesterday?!

 **Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff  
  


_From tosh_

_To Gwen ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Talking of things**

It’s when their both wearing RAF shirts and jacks wearing burgundy braces and iantos wearing a burgundy tie that I wonder if they really think we don’t know!

Tosh

Toshiko Sato 

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Gwen_

_To jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

_Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato (_[ _toshiko.sato@torc_ hwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Weevil victim - Dan Hodges**

> Dan hodges
> 
> 21.1.1979
> 
> Married 1 child.
> 
> Found out in unit 10 warehouseQ Section in the docks

According to owens post mortem difinately death by weevil.

So what we have people kidnapping weevils and using them as murder weapons, like Jack said using them to commit the perfect murder. 

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff

_From Toshiko_

_To Jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones (_[ _ianto.jones@torch_ woodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

 **Undercover**

The unit is for sale under LynchFrost, what if we were interested in buying it?

One of us could go undercover, get access to computers.

We could fix a cover story fairly easily

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales  
  


_From Gwen_

_To jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones (_[ _ianto.jones@torchwoodthr_ ee.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

 **Undercover**

They saw jack and me at the car park and tosh at the warehouse,

So that’s ianto or Owen?

 **Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff

_From tosh_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Cc Jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Undercover back story**

Owen

Here’s your back story,

Most of it’s your personalitybest way not to cock up

Your looking for a warehouse for jellied eels explained by your London accent.

You have an appointment with Mark Lynch at 14.35 this afternoon.

Your website is www.Harpersales.co.uk 

Ianto has a some business cards for you.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

***

From Jack

_ToToshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Weevil ring closed**

Dump lynch’s body somewhere, I’ll tell Swanson not to investigate.

Those that saw what happened to Lynch won’t be in any hurry to re- establish it.

Owen has been released from hospital and will be back tomorrow.

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales


	13. Captain Jack Harkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails and texts messages for captain Jack Harkness 
> 
> Even when their working together ianto anf Owen still end up being well themselves

_From ianto_

_To jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Could you give Tosh a lift?!**

Sir, I promised tosh I’d give her a lift to the train station but owen’s fallen asleephere and you said some one should be with him in the hub.

Gwen’s out dealing with social services ... again.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Toshiko_

_To jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Dance hall on sage road**

Jack 

We’re getting reports of unexplained nuiceses coming from the Ritzon sage road.

There all anonymous reports but iantos noticed a pattern

Might be something you and him might want to check out.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales   
  


_From Jack_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Dance hall on sage road**

I’ll pick you up tosh, we can check it out quickly shouldn’t take long

Then I’ll take you to the train station.

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Success**

Ive got in to toshs files, thought you were meant to be shadowing her. Why didn’t you have this.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From ianto_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Success**

Like I said it’s a bit over my head, Owen is arguing isn’t going to help is it! 

They were investigating something at the Ritz dance hall on sage street. 

I’ve got everything I can find from press cuttings on the ritz, conference room? 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

* * *

**Text message**

**Between Owen Harper and Gwen Cooper**

_Owen Harper_

Who the fuck put the teaboy in charge

 _Read_ ✔️

_Gwen Cooper_

Im going to carry on looking for the equations Jack will probably Retcon the fuck out of me for disobeying his orders

 _Read_ ✔️

_Owen Harper_

Iantos orders

 _read_ ✔️

_Gwen Cooper_

he is the closest one to jack.

 _Read_ ✔️

Owen Harper

And I’m the second in command

Hang on the Captain and the teaboy?!?! Christ!

_Read ✔️_

**From ianto jones to Gwen Cooper**

He’s trying to open the fucking rift without the equations Gwen! Find them!

Read✔️

***

_From Toshiko_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones_ ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Closing the case**

Thank you! I’m glad you brought us back.

Owen don’t listen to Jack.

Jack and I finish the archiving of this one. Some of the things that happened in 1941 need to stay between jack and I.

Ianto could you put a track on Bilis movements

Owen go home.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**My position**

I feel like my position has been undermined

I feel the need to clarify this with you

When you get your head out of your own arse

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From ianto_

_To jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Want me to stay?**

You want me to stay Captain? Or you could come home with me I’m not sure you should be alone.

Ianto

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

From Jack

To ianto (ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk) 

I need the night alone, sorry.

J xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

* * *

**Text message**

_Jack Harkness_

I’m sorry

 _Read_ ✔️

_Ianto Jones_

Jack?

 _Read_ ✔️

_Jack Harkness_

Remember our first kiss?

 _Read_ ✔️

_Ianto_

Which one? I think we had a few

 _Read_ ✔️

Jack Harkness  
one in the SUV. 

Read✔️

_Ianto Jones_

Err yes I remember that one!

 _Read_ ✔️

_Jack Harkness_

Did it make you feel less lost

 _Read_ ✔️

Ianto jones

Want some help feeling less broken sir?

Read✔️


	14. End of Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emails from episode end of Days 
> 
> Time is out of control,  
> Owen is Owen,  
> And  
> Gwen waits

_From Kate lethbridge-Stewart (Catherine.lethbridge@UNIT.org)_

_To captain Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Explaination for rift activity**

Dear Captain Harkness

I wish to remind you that it is essential protocol to inform UNIT of any activity that may compromise earth security.

Jack, I know that since the fall of Canary Wharf you’ve had a carte Balnche

As head of UNIT I request an explaination and confirmation of you allowing milarty in to Cardiff.

Yours sincerely

**KATE**

major Kate Lethbridge Stewart

Chief of staff

United intelligence Task Force (UNIT)

_From permement secretary for the home office ([frobisher.John@gov.com.uk](mailto:frobisher.John@gov.com.uk))_

_To Captain Harkness_ ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Please provide information on the security breach**

Dear Captain Harkness

I am informed by UNIT that the current situation can be traced back to Wales and that you are the responsible for monitoring abnormal events in Wales

Can you please inform me of the security breach and what is being done to contain the breach 

Yours 

**John**

John Frobisher

Perement secetary to the home office

Whitehall

FromPrimeMinsters office ([clive.Blair@gov.com.uk](mailto:clive.Blair@gov.com.uk))

to Captain Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk) 

**NOTIFICATION OF CRISIS CALL**

Dear Captain Harkness

Please expect a call from Mr Brown on secure line 815

With the security access code 1245 1983

At 7.15 this morning.

**Clive Blair**

Private secretary to Prime Minister

Downing Street Whitehall

****ALLRETURN TO HUB *****IMMEDIATELY ******

_From Tosh_

_To jack ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Scan results**

As you can see UNIT are correct, the temporal anomaly traces back to Cardiff, and it’s not just a random spike it can be traced down to the hub. 

Shit Jack, what are we going to do.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato 

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

**———PRIORITY ONE ATTENDANCE REQUESTED AT ST HELEN’S CARDIFF**

**HOT ZONE ESTABLISHED————-**

_From Ianto_

_To Jack ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Vaults inmates**

  1. 45 weevils 
  2. 1 caveman from the future (recovered from BAPs cafe) 
  3. 1 Roman solider from Galligaer (recovered from Cardiff central police station) 
  4. 3 Hoix 
  5. 2 German POWs 
  6. 1 Iron Age Hunter 
  7. 2 15th century citizens. 
  8. 1 12th century 
  9. 5 teams of 18th century miners 



We Are currently on using level 11 vaults 

Still receiving reports of at least 7 weevils that will need containing.

 **Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales  
  


_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones (_[ _ianto.jones@_ torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Current situation**

We currently have nearly 100 residents of our vaults. Ianto is co ordinating and had opened down to level 12 we have space for another 5 levels. 

We have an outbreak plaque in St Helens. Owen and tosh have instructed isolation zones

 **Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_jack Harkness_.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

 **BILIS MANGER**

> REPORT BILIS MANGER
> 
>   * manager of Ritz dance hall 1940-1952 
>   * Caretaker appointed 2000 
>   * Owner of Stitch in time. Dragon mall Penarth. 
> 


Jack he’s right though isn’t he?

We canuse emergency protocol 1. Open the rift safely, it was only because Owen and I forced it.

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato (_[ _toshiko.sat_ o@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones_ ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Absolutely NOT IANTO. NO

_**I will not authorise it** _

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

From Tosh

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) _

_Jack Harkness (jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

_Gwen Cooper([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk)) _

_Ianto jones_ ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

What’s protocol one?

How come I don’t know about it.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

The information is buried deep in the archive. Only jack and I have access.

It’s last a resort, the means to fully open the rift. 

**Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Jack_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper_ ([gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwood.co.uk))

Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

It has never been used and with good reason

**_ I WILL NOT AUTHORISE THE USE OF EMERGANCY PROTOCOL ONE  _ **

Look Rhys is safein the vaults, we are just about staying on top of things even without Owen.

_**We are not activating protocol 1. Is that understood.** _

**Jack**

Captain Jack Harkness

DIRECTOR, Torchwood three, Wales

*****

_From Owen_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Paying** **our respects to Jack**

Ianto and I have laid jack out in the staff morgue

It’s time to say goodbye to the good captain.

Join us please.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper 

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Owen_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

How long are they going to do this, tosh, Gwen sits there all day, ianto goes down there at night.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From tosh_

_To Owen Harper([owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

let me talk to them Owen.

Time to face up to it.

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From tosh_

_To ianto jones([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Cc Owen Harper([owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)_

**Archiving Jacks life**

Ianto,

We need to start sorting things out for Jack, we owe him that 

Owen and I can deal with the archiving if you want to go and sit with Gwen for a while?

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales

_From ianto_

_To Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) OwenHarper ([owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.Harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Archiving Jacks life**

No, I’ll do it. He was well he I guess, I was I guess I was the one he trusted. Please don’t ask me to explain 

Please let me sort his office.

 **Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Archiving Jacks life**

Only if you think you can Ianto,

I’m sorry, I mean it.

Do you want some time alone?

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three

***

_From Owen_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Takes a couple of days leave**

Take a couple of days, we’re not in any state to make decisions tonight.

Ianto you either stay with gwen or tosh, I don’t want you alone tonight, And that’s an order.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Medical officer Torchwood three   
  


_From ianto_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Gwen Cooper (_[ _gwen.cooper@to_ rchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Takes a couple of days leave**

Fuck off owen!!

Who the hell put YOU in charge

Got what you wanted didn’t you! It’s what you’ve always wanted!

 **Ianto**

Ianto Jones,Data officer and archivist Torchwood three, Wales

_From Owen_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Takes a couple of days leave**

Well Jack did,I’m the second in command ianto.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper 

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Gwen_

_To_ ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))  
  


_ **Takes a couple of days leave** _

We all saw the way he greeted you ianto, owens right you shouldn’t be alone.

Jack wouldn’t want you alone.

We’ll get him back we’ll find him.

If you won’t stay with me or tosh for Owen, will you do it for us?! For me and tosh? Maybe we need to feel like we’re doing something for Jack tonight:

**Gwen**

Senior Torchwood officer. TorchwoodCardiff


	15. Epilogue- off to Tibet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team are called away

_From Owen_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Cc Jack Harkness ([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Weevils &myfanwy**

We still have higher concentration of weevils than normal in the vaults. The good news is though reports of them surfacing seems to be settling down again to normal levels.

Maybe that means the rift is settling back down again.

Did you manage to tempt myfanwy back inside Ianto? 

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Joint Deputy director

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From ianto_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_jack Harkness.([jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:jack.harkness@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_**Weevils &myfanwy** _

I’ve managed to close most of the vaults again.

I think myfanwy is as pleased to be back in her nest, as Gwen is that Rhys is alive.

It just took a bit more chocolate.

**Ianto**

_Ianto Jones,Torchwood officerand archivist Torchwood three, Wales_

_From Jack_

_To ianto jones ([ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:ianto.jones@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**automatic reply Out of office**

_I’m sorry I’m currently unable to respond to your email._

_If the world is ending please contact **Owen Harper**_ Or **Gwen Cooper**

_From gwen_

_To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Cc. Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Stop emailing Jack**

Stop copying jack in to our emails Owen!

 **Gwen**

Joint deputy Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From Owen_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Stop emailing Jack**

Why? He’ll chew me out for about month if he’s not kept in the loop

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Deputy director

Medical officer Torchwood three

_From Tosh_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

**Stop emailing Jack**

He’ll be less gretful for the 400,000,000 unread emails! It’s been a week Owen!

And because every time you copy him in and ianto replies all he gets a out of office reply from Jack

TWAT

**Tosh**

Toshiko Sato

Technology and data analyst Torchwood three, Wales  
  


_From Owen_

_To Gwen Cooper ([gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:gwen.cooper@torchwoodthree.co.uk))_

_Toshiko Sato (_[ _toshiko.sato_ @torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Stop emailing Jack**

Oh I didn’t think about that.

He’s not coping is he? Should I send him home? Suggest make him take some compassionate leave.

**Owen**

Doctor Owen Harper

Deputy director

Medical officer Torchwood three

From gwen

To Owen Harper ([owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:owen.harper@torchwoodthree.co.uk)) Toshiko Sato ([toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk](mailto:toshiko.sato@torchwoodthree.co.uk))

**Stop emailing Jack**

Did you not notice him running off the archives for hours for the last week.

No,he’s better here, he feels like he’s doing something.

Owen, he’s been made to take compassionate leave before, reminding him of that or Jack is not a good idea right now. Is the last thing we need right now.

Just stop copying jack in to stuff because ITS NOT FUCKINGHELPING!

**Gwen**

Joint deputy Director

TorchwoodCardiff

_From prime minister private secretary (Albert.dumfries@gov.com.uk)_

_To Gwen Cooper_

**URGENTTORCHWOOD REQUIRED PRIORITY 1 ATTENDANCE**

Dear madam

On Behalf of Mr Harold Saxon, prime minster of the United Kingdom and Ireland. I am requesting the attendance of the entire team of Torchwood three to attend a confirmed sighting of yeti like creature in the Himalayas

I shall be confirmingyour attendance to this matter in a phone call on secure number 09000 567 432 this afternoon at 13.00 hours security access code 742926362

Yours sincerely

**Albert Dumfries**

Private secretary for the prime minister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reference to the Doctor Who episode “the sound of the Drums” where the master tells the doctor to tell “ham some Jack that his band have been sent on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas


End file.
